a high school tale
by bleachyichi
Summary: ichigo is a bullied boy with some secrets later in the story 2 new students come to the school what will happen find out rated M for future yaoi starkxichigo its better than it sounds lol but it gets better when the second chapter is up!


this is the first thign im subbmittign on here ive written things before but never posted anything or showed anybody because im really really shy alright here it goes.

ichigo sat alone at the lunch table with his head on the table crying but trying to keep back his tears "why is it always me!" ichigo thought to himself thinking about how he was the one always tortured by the school bullies "my black eye hasn't even healed since last time they beat me up' ichigo thought to himself frowning. just then the school bell rang and ichigo sighed getting up, whiping away his tears and getting his books and walking out the door but sadly for ichigo the number one school bully nnoitra poured a bottle of water on him as he was walking out "your a fucking faggot" nnoitra spat at him before pushing him on the just looks away and nods at this "i know i am nnoitra..." ichigo said pitifully. "heh!see ya later fag!"nnoirta said before laughign and walking away. 'what am i gonna tell the teacher when she asks why im wet?' ichigo thought worrying a little bit while gathering his things and rushing to his next he got there he was right on time and he took his usual seat which of course just had to be in the middle of them room but since nobody wanted to sit next to the orange haired freak nobody sat beside him or even really talked to took his seat before laying his head on his desk pouting his famous pout just then the teacher walked in "alright class!today we are getting two new students!" the teacher said grinning her goofy grin before waving the two new students into the class room. ichigo looked at the new students not because he was interested but just because he wanted to see who might have to sit next to him in class at the front of the room he saw a small girl that looked arouf the age of 14 even though she would have to be 16 to be in this class she had raven black hair and big sparkly eyes and would probably be the center of attention with the boys and lesbian's at the school. the boy standing beside her was tall with brown curly hair that went about to his shoulders and a small gottee on his chin. "these are yoru new classmates stark and rukia class!"the teacher said joyfully and smiling. "you two can go sit by the boy with orange hair alright?" the teacher said in more of a statement than a two new students just nodded and took their seat beside ichigo who was currently glaring at the desk in front of him thinking to himself 'damn the new student here is really hot...he's probably not even gay so i should nt get my hopes up!' ichigo sighed at his thoughts and then noticed that both of the new students were staring at him "what the fuck are you two staring at!" ichigo yelled rukia grab a handfull of his hair and ppulling on it "we're looking at you of course i mean your hair is very interestign and iver never seen this color of hair that was natural!"rukia says in amazement "rukia seemed interested in you so i thought that i might see whats so interesting" stark said shrugging and layinghis head down on his desk. "im going to bed kid with orange hair if the teacher comes by wake me up" he managed to mumble before falling asleep amidiatly. 'this kids a freak!'ichigo thought staring at him with a concerned look on his face "oh don't worry about him he's just tired because his little sister keeps him up all nigth with her band"rukia said giggling "well anyways lets be friends alright! ill talk to you after class and in gym if we have those periods together"she said smiling at ichigo. "uuuuhhh well i guess thats ok" ichigo said being confused at how they had picked him to talk to out of the classroom full of people. 'maybe ill be able to make friends with these people!' ichigo thought to himself hopefully 'but...that guy...he's so cute...i wonder if i could actually be friends with him if i think he's hot...and besides he's probably not gay or he has a boyfriend already or a girlfriend!' ichigo thought sadly laying his head down on his desk. 'well i guess all i can do is try to become friends with these people or hopefully more than friends with the new guy in class' ichigo thought hopefully before smiling and starting to draw on his paper. 'maybe ill actually make friends this year besides my cat' ichigo smiled at his thoughts and continued to doodle the whole way through the lesson not even listening to the teacher.

bleh!i suck T^T well im not to fond of this fan-fic or the start of it but hey i try im wwaayyyy better at writing yuri _ but i got a request for yaoi and i gotta do it! yes you better be happy you hear me? XD


End file.
